What's going on?
by Lyric Bloodworth
Summary: When Karkat wakes up in an empty room tied to the wall thats all he can ask himself. He quickly finds out Vriska and Eridan have been torchuring him to get him to tell them something but he can't remember what they want to know. But even when hes freed he still can't figure it out. Will he figure it out before they can recapture him and kill him? You can only run for so long...
1. Tell us

He stared at the ground as his bright candy red blood dripped onto the ground. He struggled to breath as he tried to make the world around him stop spinning. He was being held against the wall by his wrists which were bound tightly and pulled apart above his head. What was going on? He could barely remember... He felt like he was going to be sick, and staring down at his blood which was splattered all over the ground wasn't helping. His whole body ached endlessly.. He looked up and looked around the vacant room.. They'd be back soon.. He hung his head again and coughed up blood and began to tremble. Why was this even happening? He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to remember...

Vriska... Eridan... They were there.. He couldn't make out much of his memory, just flashes of color as he was beat and tormented. What had they said to him? Something about his ancestor.. Now he would know what it was like to suffer like his ancestor had to, only difference was no one would miss him.. He wasn't a great troll like the sufferer was.. He was just a failure, a sorry excuse for a troll. He shook his head trying to clear it, that wasn't important right now! What was important was why he was here. But all he was getting was a headache, no answers. A chill ran through him, when would they be back? He couldn't take much more of this..His head shot up as he heard the door open. Eridan was standing in the door way.

"so are you goin to tell us or do wwe have to keep this uup" Eridan asked.

Karkat stared at him in silence, tell them what? He narrowed his eyes slightly and glared at Eridan "FUCK OFF" he said simply.

"wwell fine have it your wway then." he said as he slowly walked forward.

"Ooooooooh Eridan, its alright." Vriska said as she poked her head in. "We will take care of him later, he has all day to think his answer over." she said. She laughed "I'm sure as he stands there slowly 8leeding while in excruciating pain, he'll consider telling us." she said.

"fine" Eridan said simply before he turned quickly and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Karkat stared at the door silently. A feeling of dread came over him, this wasn't good.. He looked around desperate for a way to escape but found none. How long would they leave him here? What did they want to know? He couldn't remember them asking him anything.. Just bits a pieces of them attacking him. How did he even get here? He grunted in frustration then let out a sigh. Whatever they wanted to know.. He knew if he told them, he would die. But if he didn't.. He would die. He hung his head and sighed again..

It had been a few hours before they had finally come back. Karkat cried out in pain as Vriska kicked his face and Eridan shoved him roughly into the wall. He struggled with the bounds that kept his wrists tied. "STOP IT!" he shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BOTH?" he asked. He gasped softly as Eridan slammed into his chest. He looked into Eridan's eyes and held his gaze. Why were they doing this? They never really got along.. But he thought they were his friends.. That they respected him...

He flinched as the door flew open. Who else was here to add to his misery? He hung his head not wanting to look at the next friend who would turn on him when he heard Eridan gasp then shout as he was thrown into the wall. Karkat's head shot up "GAMZEE!" he cried out.

"I dOnT kNoW wHaT yOu MoThEr FuCkErS tHiNk YoUr DoInG" Gamzee said as he narrowed his eyes and raised one club in the air. "BuT iT sToPs NoW..." he said darkly before he struck Vriska with the club. He turned and kicked Eridan away from him as he tried to run at him. He turned to Karkat and quickly undid one of his wrists before he turned to fight Vriska and Eridan again. "hUrRy Up BrOtHeR!" he said. Karkat nodded and quickly undid his other wrist before he fell to his knees and groaned. His legs were sore from being forced to stand for so long and from the attacks. He squeaked slightly in surprise as Gamzee's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up. "CoMe On!" Gamzee said quickly before he ran out helping him.

Karkat glanced back at Vriska and Eridan "JUST GO!" he shouted. "YOU WONT GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU HELP ME!" he said. "JUST... JUST GIVE THIS UP AND GET YOURSELF OUT OF HERE!" he said.

Gamzee picked him up completely "I cAnT dO tHaT" he mumbled softly before he started to run faster.

Karkat looked up at him then laid his head against his chest. "PLEASE..." he said before he closed his eyes slowly.

He felt so exhausted.. He had never felt so weak and powerless in his whole life. He hated it, he hated a lot of things.. But this he hated more than anything. How had he been stupid enough to let them get a hold of him anyways? Man he was such an idiot! And now Gamzee would be in trouble for coming to save his sorry ass.. He opened his eyes again and flinched slightly as Gamzee knocked another door open and ran out. He tensed slightly as he heard Vriska and Eridan getting closer. Then suddenly heard them shout in surprise as Sollux attacked them both. Great! Now it would be his fault that Sollux was in trouble to! He was the biggest screw up in all of the universes! He wanted to push Gamzee away and help them fight the two other trolls off... But he couldn't even muster enough energy to lift his head off of Gamzee's chest.. He groaned softly in pain and closed his eyes tightly wishing this was all a dream.. He coughed up more blood then went limp as his body gave into unconsciousness.. He couldn't handle this anymore.. It was too much..

...  
Sorry for the bad summary. More chapters to come soon, probably within the next few days Please review and tell me if you like it or not so far. :3


	2. It's time to run

Karkat groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and flinched in pain as he looked around. Where was he? Some sort of makeshift camp by the looks of it. He looked at a fire that seemed to have gone out sometime in the night then turned his head. He blushed when he noticed Gamzee. He was leaning against a rock still asleep with his arms gently wrapped around Karkat who had been sleeping with his head on his chest. Gamzee's shirt was covered in Karkat's candy red blood. Karkat bit his lip slightly, he hated to see his blood. It wasn't because he still felt like a giant screw up for getting caught but because he was a mutant. And to see it on someone whos blood was so high on the hemospectrum.. He felt like shit for it. He sighed then looked around as he suddenly got a chill.

Sollux! Where was he? Had they captured him instead? 'YOU FUCKASS!' his thoughts screamed at him. 'YOU JUST GOT YOUR BEST FRIEND KILLED! NICE GOING YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TROLL!' he thought. Tears filled his eyes and then began to run down his cheeks. 'STOP CRYING!' his thoughts shouted but that only made him cry more. What had he done? Whatever he had done had gotten his friend killed! And it was all his fault! What more could he possibly screw up? Probably leaving a trail of his disgusting blood that lead to this camp and would surely get himself and Gamzee killed. Yup, he had done it, he had officially screwed everything up. His anger at himself only made him cry harder. Why didn't he just tell them what they wanted to know? He couldn't remember what it was now.. So it was to late to save his friends now.. Why was he such a stubborn fuckass all the time? He could never do anything right! Everyone would be better off if he had just died a long time ago...

"BeSt FrIeNd?" Gamzee said softly.

Oh no, his crying woke Gamzee up. He can't even control himself long enough for his moirail to get some sleep!

"BeSt FrIeNd?" Gamzee repeated snapping Karkat out of his thoughts. He felt Gamzee pull him close again and hug him tightly. "ItS aLrIgHt" Gamzee insisted. "ThEy WoNt HuRt YoU wE sAvEd YoU" he said.

"THATS NOT WHY IM CRYING FUCKASS!" Karkat shouted as he clung to Gamzee. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME TO DIE!" he screamed. "I AM THE WORST FUCKING TROLL THIS UNIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN! I SCREW EVERYTHING UP! IM GOING TO GET EVERYONE KILLED! I WAS A STUBBORN FUCKASS AND I GOT CAUGHT AND WOULDNT TELL THEM A SECRET I CANT EVEN REMEBER NOW!" he shouted.

"ShHhHhHh" Gamzee said softly. He covered Karkat's mouth and looked down at him worriedly. "StOp" he said simply. "YoUr UpSeTtInG yOuRsElF fOr No ReAsOn!" he insisted. He frowned slightly "SoLlUx Is FiNe" he said. "Im FiNe, YoUr FiNe, EvErYtHiNg Is FiNe" He said.

Karkat stared at him then pulled his hand away after a while. He nodded simply then looked around. "YOUR DISGUSTING." he said.

"wHaT?" Gamzee asked surprised.

Karkat stared at the ground "YOUR COVERED IN MY DISGUSTING BLOOD, DONT YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO CHANGE INTO? NO ONE SHOULD SEE THAT" he said.

Gamzee slowly let go of Karkat and pulled himself away. "IlL gO cHaNgE iF yOu WaNt Me To MoThErFuCkEr" he said. "BuT yOu ShOuLdNt Be AsHaMeD oF yOuR bLoOd BrOtHeR.." he mumbled before he turned and walked off.

Karkat watched him go then frowned. Apparently Gamzee wasn't as spacey as he originally thought. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He pulled his hands away and looked up as he heard movement and saw Sollux sitting in front of him. "FOR ONCE IM GLAD TO SEE YOU" Karkat said.

Sollux chuckled faintly "We have two go 2oon." he said. "They wiill be on our traiil soon." he said.

Karkat nodded then opened his mouth to say something but Sollux had already stood up and was walking off to find Gamzee. He stood up to follow him then flinched as Sollux threw a fresh outfit at him. "You should change, you look awful." Sollux said over his shoulder as he jogged off. Karkat grumbled slightly then turned and stomped off to change.

Once he was done he walked back over to the center of camp were Gamzee and Sollux were cleaning up. "CoMe On MoThErFuCkEr" Gamzee said. "I tHiNk ThErE cLoSe" he said as the sound of running was heard in the distance.

Karkat turned his head and bit his lip slightly, his whole body was still aching and his head was still spinning. How long would they chase them? Would they catch them? He started to panic again, what if he fell behind and got them all killed?

"Come on kk!" Sollux said as he grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward.

Karkat flinched from the pain "DONT TOUCH ME FUCKASS!" he shouted before he ran after them. His legs felt numb and he wanted to stop as soon as he started but the sound was getting closer. They had caught up to them! He knew his stupid blood would lead them right to them! Of course he had to go and fuck up again! Even when he was unconscious he couldn't stop fucking up!

"We NeEd A dIsTrAcTiOn." Gamzee said glancing at Sollux.

Sollux nodded "ii'll go and cau2e a diistractiion, you guy2 go ahead! ii'll catch up." he said before he turned.

Karkat shook his head "NO! DONT YOU FUCKIN-" he started but was cut off by Gamzee grabbing him and shoving him forward.

"No TiMe!" Gamzee shouted.

Karkat flinched not use to being ordered around by Gamzee of all people and started to run again. He turned his head and bit his lip "SOLLUX!" he cried as he heard shouts. 'WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN US INTO?!' he thought desperately. The sounds were getting closer and closer now, Had Sollux failed? Was he hurt?! Karkat sucked in a deep breath and shot forward not wanting to get caught. He closed his eyes for a second seeing the room again. No! He couldn't go back! He wouldn't leave that room alive if he went back! It was true.. He hated himself, all he did was fuck up, he was better off dead.. But the thought of dying.. The thought of suffering like his ancestor did.. No, he would never suffer like that. He was no great troll and no one would treat him like one. He would be beaten down like the pathetic disgrace to his ancestor he was.. But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was getting away. He glanced at Gamzee and frowned seeing his serious face. Gamzee was never serious.. What was going on? What had he gotten his friends into? He gasped and turned his head as a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders.

...

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like chapter two, It will start to get more interesting within the next chapter which should be up tomorrow. I won't update on saturday though since I will be super busy but I will be able to update on sunday! Anyways hope you like this.


	3. Buying time

"KANAYA!" Karkat shouted. "DONT DO THAT!" he screamed.

"Oh Sorry Karkat Did I Frighten You?" Kanaya asked softly.

"HeY mOtHeR fUcKeR iTs NiCe To SeE yOu" Gamzee said. He glanced back behind them "BuT wErE iN a MoThErFuCkInG hUrRy" he said.

"I Know That Gamzee And Im Here To Help" She said.

"HOW DO YOU...?" Karkat began but his mouth was quickly covered by Gamzee.

"Follow Me." Kanaya said before she turned and dashed off.

Karkat looked at Gamzee then let out a muffled squeak as Gamzee pulled him forward after Kanaya. He pulled Gamzee's hand away from his mouth then raced ahead. He flinched as a few branches hit him as they ran. She was all over the place! She kept suddenly going right then left then quickly went around a turn. Where was she even leading them? This was pointless! They were going to end up running in a fucking circle and crash right into Vriska and Eridan! He grunted as Kanaya stopped suddenly infront of him and he crashed into her. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" he snapped.

Kanaya glanced at him "Come" she said softly before she led them into a cave.

"WhAt ArE wE dOiNg In HeRe?" Gamzee asked as he looked around.

"This Cave Is One Nepeta Explored Many Times." Kanaya explained. "She Told Me All About It" she said. "Including How To Get Through It." she said. She walked forward and looked around. "You See There Are Tunnels Under This Cave And You Can Go Through Them." she explained. "They Are A Little Dark But There Good Enough For An Escape And You Can Go Through Them And Loose Vriska And Eridan For A While." she said softly. She looked at them and frowned. "Its Not A Permanent Solution But Its The Best You Have Right Now." she turned and gently pushed them forward. "Hurry" she said. "I Will Go Back And Find Sollux Then Send Him After You But You Must Hurry Before They Catch Up" she said quickly "Now Go!" she said as she pushed them forward.

Karkat bit his lip, great now Kanaya was dragged into this! How many other trolls would he put in danger? Maybe he should go back and give himself up.. He turned but was quickly grabbed by Gamzee who then dragged him into the tunnels.

"Good Luck! Stay Safe My Friends!" Kanaya called after them.

Karkat sighed and looked at Gamzee "I WONDER HOW LONG THESE TUNNELS ARE... WE'LL PROBABLY GET LOST AND BE STUCK DOWN HERE FOR A WHILE" he grumbled.

Gamzee chuckled softly "No We WoNt" he said. "We'Ve GoTtEn AwAy So FaR!" he reminded him. "tHaT wAs A mIrIcLe AnD tHiS iS aNoThEr MiRaClE!" He insisted.

"YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT MIRACLES! THEY WONT GET US OUT OF THIS CAVE! THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!" Karkat cried out.

"cAlM dOwN bRoThEr" Gamzee said soothingly. Karkat rolled his eyes and glared at the ground as they walked.

He finally looked around after what felt like forever, the tunnels were lit up slightly by the soft glow of strange plant life. He turned his head and looked at Gamzee. "WHAT DID THEY WANT TO KNOW?" he asked.

Gamzee hesitated then turned his head "YoU kNoW sOmEtHiNg" he said. "SoMeThInG tHaT tHrEaTeNeD tHeM" he said. "i DoNt KnOw MuCh YoU wErE aBoUt To TeLl Me.." Gamzee said softly. "BuT tHeN yOu WeRe SuDdEnLy OfFlInE sO sOlLuX aNd I cAmE tO fInD yOu" he explained.

Karkat just simply frowned and nodded.

-Meanwhile with Sollux, Vriska, and Eridan-

Sollux grunted as Eridan's fist connected with his cheek. He shoved Eridan away from him then ducked down quickly to avoid Vriska's attack. "You two are 2o 2tupiid!" he snarled angrily. He hated these two, Eridan more than Vriska, Vriska had just annoyed him before now. They were a waste of space to him and he wanted to just get away and not deal with them. He gasped as he saw Eridan grab his weapon. He baled his hands in fists as his eyes began to glow. "Don't be 2tupiid" he said slowly.

Vriska stood up and pulled her dice out of her pocket "You're the only stupid one here..." she replied softly and darkly.

Sollux turned his head and growled slightly. He took a step back trying to get them both into his attack range but failing to do so. If he attacked one, the other would attack him. He couldn't win this and they all knew it... At least, he hoped, he had bought enough time for Gamzee and Karkat to get far enough away.. He froze surprised when he heard the sound of a chain saw.

Kanaya ran out with her chainsaw already roaring with life. "Back Off Vriska" she said softly. It slightly pained her to speak to her that way. They use to be so close... Until Vriska through her away like she was nothing! Thinking about it still caused a slight pain in her heart. She narrowed her eyes "I Wont Hesitate To Slice You In Half If I Must" she said.

Vriska narrowed her eyes "You wouldn't dare and you know it!" she challenged.

"You No Longer Know Me So You Cant Be The Judge Of What I May Or May Not Do" Kanaya replied simply. She glanced at Sollux as he laughed.

"Oh shut up Sol" Eridan grumbled.

"Why don't you make me?" Sollux challenged.

"wwith pleasure!" Eridan shouted as he lifted his weapon and ran forward.

"Sollux!" Kanaya shouted surprised, she didn't want him to get killed, she knew Eridan's weapon was extremely deadly..

Vriska laughed before she lunged at Kanaya "You came to save Sollux, 8ut who will come to save you?" she asked with a smirk.

-Back to Karkat and Gamzee-

"GAMZEE?" Karkat said suddenly after a few more minutes of silence. "WHY DO YOU PUT UP WITH ME?" he asked.

"BeCaUsE yOuR mY MoThEr FuCkInG BeSt FrIeNd!" Gamzee said. "WhAt ArE fRiEnDs FoR? hOnK!" Gamzee replied happily.

Karkat nodded and fell silent again, he smiled faintly as he though. Everyone else always eventually got annoyed with him, they would eventually strike back at his constant angry answers to them... But not Gamzee... No, he always was patient with him! Even when Karkat didn't deserve it! Even when he hurt Gamzee.. He stiffened slightly as he felt a fluttering feeling in his chest. Great now he was turning into a mushy lovey dovey push over! Another way for him to become pathetic! He sighed then looked at Gamzee. "HEY GAMZEE?" he asked.

"HoNk" Gamzee replied simply.

Karkat scratched the back of his neck "THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.." he said.

Gamzee turned his head and looked at him surprised.

"YOUR A REALLY GREAT FRIEND... I DONT DESERVE YOU..." he said.

Gamzee opened his mouth to speak but Karkat beat him to it.

"YOUR THE BEST MOIRAIL ANYONE COULD ASK FOR AND I ONLY TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT.." He said. "SO BEFORE I DECIDE AGAINST IT I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO YO-" Karkat said but was cut off as Gamzee suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

…

Oh is that Karkat slightly flushing for Gamzee? Perhaps! Who knows? Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter too. :3 Thanks for your comments! I really appreciate them! I may or may not update again tonight. It depends on if I start and finish the next chapter before I leave tomorrow. There will not be an update on Saturday, unfortunately, but I will update it on Sunday! :D!


	4. Unrequited

"G-GAMZEE?" Karkat yelped as Gamzee pulled away.

"HoNk" Gamzee replied simply with a smile before he turned and ran off.

Karkat frowned then ran after him. "THANKS FOR CUTTING ME OFF ASSHOLE." he grumbled.

Gamzee just laughed and kept walking. They would probably be walking for a very long time, he just hoped Sollux could find them in all of these tunnels. He wasn't sure he would have been able to if he was trying to find Karkat and Sollux.. But then again.. Maybe Sollux would just have to listen for the sound of Karkat's screaming. Gamzee glanced at Karkat and realized he had been going on about something while he was thinking. He grinned at Karkat still not listening to a word he was saying..

-Back with Sollux, Vriska, Kanaya, and Eridan-

Kanaya turned and punched Vriska with all of her might. All of her bitterness at her for leaving her like that was in that punch. Everything that Vriska had ever done wrong had led to this. She was quite frankly "Sick of Vriska's shit" as some would put it. She narrowed her eyes as Vriska slammed into the ground thoroughly stunned.

"I Believe The Better Question Is Who Will Save You?" Kanaya replied.

Vriska growled and tackled her "You little 8itch!" she snapped.

"Thii2 ii2 bullshiit" Sollux said as his eyes began to glow. "You don't want to play these games with me Eriidan" he said darkly.

Eridan narrowed his eyes "Wwhy wwould I be afraid of you?" he asked.

"Maybe not me, but maybe Fef is the one you should be afraiid of" Sollux challenged. "She'd be pretty mad if her ex-moirail attacked her matesprit" he said darkly.

Eridan ran at him "Shut up!" he shouted.

Kanaya hit the ground with a thud then rolled away from Vriska. "Your Just Mad Because I Seemed Stronger Then You." she said.

Vriska kicked her in the gut and knocked her back down then laughed. "Stronger? Really? I think not!" she said with a smirk as she slowly stood up and looked down at her.

-Back with Karkat and Gamzee-

After walking around in silence for a few hours Karkat finally decided to break the silence. But what to say? He wasn't exactly sure what to talk about.. What do you discuss with a juggalo when you're on the run with them? He sighed deeply and looked around before looking at Gamzee.

"IM BORED" He shouted.

Gamzee turned his head and looked at him "ThAt Is A sHaMe mOtHeRfUcKeR" he said.

"WELL WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT SOMETHING." Karkat replied.

Gamzee glanced at him and nodded "AlRiGhT wHaT dO yOu WaNt To TaLk AbOuT?" he asked.

"HOW ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS CAVE? THAT IS IF WE GET OUT AND DONT FUCKING DIE DOWN HERE!" Karkat shouted.

Gamzee frowned slightly and nodded "WeLl Im NoT sUrE wErE wE wIlL bE wHeN wE gEt OuT"

"SO WERE FUCKING LOST? THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT!" Karkat grumbled angrily.

"wElL I GuEsS bUt We wIlL fIgUrE iT oUt WhEn We MoThEr FuCkInG gEt TheRe" Gamzee replied with a shrug. He smiled brightly at Karkat then turned his head and looked around.

Karkat sighed deeply and nodded. He grumbled and looked around quietly again. Now what the fuck should he say to him? He blushed slightly as he got an idea. No that was stupid! Well.. They were moirails so.. He could ask him and not sound like a desperate fuck who wanted to know..

"HEY GAMZEE" Karkat began "IS THERE ANYONE YOU MISS?" he asked. "WE MAY BE GONE FOR A WHILE AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO MISS ANYONE YOURE FLUSHED FOR…" he said.

Gamzee glanced at him and shrugged "Tavros will be there when I get back." he said.

Karkat nodded and felt a deep pain in his chest. Tavros, it was always fucking Tavros. Gamzee would NEVER be interested in him! Wait.. What was he thinking? They were moirails not matesprits! What the fuck was wrong with his head? Did he get hit to many times? What the fuck? He didn't like Gamzee! Okay.. Maybe a little.. NO! No no no! He wouldn't even admit it to himself..

"WHaT aBoUt YoU?" Gamzee asked. "Do YoU fEeL fLuShEd FoR aNyOnE oR aRe YoU sTiLl UpSeT aBoUt TeReZi?" he asked gently.

He glanced at him thinking 'You're the only one I'm flushed for now..' but instead he said "NO AND NO" he said. "I COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT TEREZI ANYMORE. AND I DON'T FEEL FLUSHED FOR ANYONE NEW YET." he said. Well atleast he could still lie believably!

"WeLl Im SuRe YoUlL fInD sOmEoNe WhEn We GeT bAcK bRo" Gamzee replied. "StIlL pLeNtLy Of TrOlLs LeFt" he said. "I hEaRd NePeTa LiKeS yOu" he said.

Karkat nodded "I KNOW SHE DOES BUT I DON'T THINK WE'D GET ALONG.." he said. Oh great! Now he was going to pair him up with somebody! He'd never get to be with him now.. Wait! Fuck!

"WeLl AtLeAsT gIvE hEr A mOtHeR fUcKiNg ChAnCe BrO" Gamzee replied.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HER A CHANCE!" Karkat grumbled.

"wElL iF yOu DoNt GiVe AnYoNe A cHaNcE hOw WiLl YoU eVeR fEeL FlUsHeD aGaIn?" he asked.

Karkat looked down at the ground "TEREZI WAS DIFFERENT.. I COULD BE MYSELF AROUND HER! SHE UNDERSTOOD ME AND ACCEPTED ME EVEN THOUGH I WAS A MUTANT! NOT MANY OTHER TROLLS WILL BE AS UNDERSTANDING AS HER…" he said sadly.. 'None except you..' he thought brokenly.

Gamzee frowned and put an arm around Karkat's shoulders. "DoNt MoThEr FuCkInG tHiNk LiKe ThAt BrO" he said. He smiled at Karkat "yOu WiLl GeT a MaTeSpRiT tHaT uNdErStAnDs YoU" he insisted.

"I GUESS.." Karkat replied simply. He continued to stare at the ground. Gamzee liked Tavros.. The only other troll in the world who would have understood him, the only troll he could love after Terezi would never love him back.. He felt..broken.. That was all he could do to describe it.. Well at least they were still moirails.. And Gamzee could be happy with Tavros! That's all that mattered… right? Well at least he could keep telling himself that!

-Back with Vriska, Kanaya, Eridan, and Sollux-

Sollux dodged Eridan's weapon's attack and nearly crashed into a tree. Luckily he just managed to get cut by a stray branch and nothing more. His mustard colored blood slowly started to leak out of the small cut.

"Your disgusting! You do not deserve Fef! You're not good enough for her! Your blood is a disgrace! She deserves a high blood like myself!" Eridan snarled angrily. "You took her from me! You bastard! I wwill make you pay for it!" he shouted.

"Calm the fuck down Eriidan!" Sollux replied. "You've lost your fuckiing miind!" he shouted back. "Fiirst you try to kill KK for no reason and now you're going to kill me? Thiis iis almost as sad as your quadrants!" he added with a smirk.

Kanaya clutched her stomach then lifted her head and gasped as she saw Vriska pick up her dice in her robo hand. She bit her lip then suddenly got an idea. She quickly grabbed her chainsaw off the ground and swung at Vriska. She cut off Vriska's robot arm at the elbow and caused it to fall down still clutching the dice making them impossible to use.

"You little 8itch!" Vriska shouted angrily. "I've given you enough slack! You're going to seriously regret this now!" she said angrily.

….

Sorry for not updating on Sunday! I ended up still being busy on Sunday D:! But here is the next update! Hope You guys like it! I saw the reviews and changed up how it was written. I hope you like it! When I update tomorrow I'll also fix the other chapters to look like this. So thanks for the reviews and I hope you send me some more and like this chapter!


	5. Anger and Triumph

-Back to Karkat and Gamzee-

They continued to walk in silence as Karkat silently thought about Gamzee and Tavros. He sighed softly not wanting to think about it anymore, the more he thought about it the more it upset him. He glanced behind them and frowned as he realized Sollux still wasn't back. He grumbled softly and stood still, he grabbed Gamzee's arm and stopped him ignoring the confused look he got from Gamzee. He stood in silence listening and looking around… nothing.. No sounds at all.

"SHOULDN'T SOLLUX BE HERE BY NOW?" Karkat asked annoyed.

Gamzee shrugged "MaYbE hEs RuNnInG lAtE bRo." he said.

Karkat glared at Gamzee "OR HES DEAD" he replied bitterly.

Gamzee frowned "DoNt ThInK lIkE tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR!" he insisted. "EvErYtHiNg Is GoInG tO bE fInE cAuSe We'Ve GoT mIrAcLeS oN oUr SiDe!" he proclaimed happily.

Karkat growled softly "MIRACLES? I GET US INTO A FIGHT WITH TWO UNBEATABLE TROLLS AND FORGET THE ONLY THING THAT COULD STOP THEM AND YOU THINK MIRACLES WILL SAVE S?" he asked angrily.

"YeAh bRo" Gamzee replied happily.

"ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON?" Karkat shouted angrily. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GAMZEE? I FUCKED UP BIG TIME! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT!" he snarled letting all his anger out. "GOD YOUR SO FUCKING DENSE I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHER WITH YOU OR WHY YOU BOTHER WITH ME! WE ARE COMPLETE OPPOSITES AND THERE IS NO REASON FOR US TO EVEN TRY TO BE THE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR FRIENDS AND MOIRAILS THAT WE ARE!" he shouted. He felt a deep ache in his chest the second the words left his mouth, he didn't mean them but he was hurt.. Hurt because he believed Sollux was dead because of him, hurt because Gamzee would never love him, hurt because his friends had betrayed him, and hurt because he was a pathetic excuse for a troll… This wasn't some grand story of heroism, he wasn't some fabled hero who would swoop in and fix everything as he saves the day and get the girl, well guy in this case. No, he was some stupid mutant blooded freak who could never do anything right and had finally gotten himself killed! He glared at the ground as he thought then lifted his head and flinched shocked by the expression on Gamzee's face.

Gamzee stared at him in silence, his eyes were full of pain. He stared at his moirail for a long time before he spoke "Do YoU rEaLly ThInK tHaT?" he asked softly. "i…I jUsT wAnTeD tO cHeEr A bRoThEr Up!" he snapped. "YoU tHiNk I wAnTeD tO lEaVe TaVrOs AlOnE aNd Go On ThE rUn FoR wHo KnOwS hOw LoNg?" he asked. "No! BuT i DiD bEcAuSe YoU'rE mY bEsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNd!" he said.

"TAVROS!" Karkat shouted. "ITS ALWAYS FUCKING TAVROS! I APPRIECIATE YOUR HELP BUT FUCKING GO HOME!" he snarled. "GO HOME AND GO BACK TO TAVROS! GO TELL VRISKA AND ERIDAN WHERE I AM AND HOPEFULLY YOU AND SOLLUX AND KANAYA WILL BE SPARED AND YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING MATESPRIT! GO! FUCKING GO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as his face flushed red.

"WhAt Is YoUr PrObLeM? wHaTs WrOnG wItH yOu? WhY aRe YoU mAd At TaVrOs?" Gamzee asked suddenly calm again.

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM YOU FUCKASS! JUST GO HOME!" Karkat snarled. "I LOVE YOU! NOT LIKE A MOIRAIL BUT LIKE A MATESPRIT! SO GO HOME BEFORE MY STUPID ASS GETS YOU KILLED! GO HOME AND BE HAPPY WITH THE GUY YOU LOVE! GO HOME AND FIND A NEW MOIRAIL! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted before he turned and ran quickly disappearing into the tunnels leaving a stunned Gamzee behind.

-Back to Sollux, Kanaya, Eridan, and Vriska-

Eridan narrowed his eyes and leapt at Sollux "You take that back!" he cried out.

Sollux's eyes widened and he grunted as he slammed into the ground. "Get off me!" he snapped. He gasped surprised as someone pulled Eridan off him and threw him onto the ground next to him. "Fef?" he asked surprised.

Feferi glared down at Eridan ")(ow dare you!" she asked. "You s)(ouldn't be )(urting my friends!" she said. "You s)(ould be as)(amed of yourself! What the glub is wrong with you Eridan?" she asked angrily.

"Wwhat's wwrong wwith me?" Eridan asked surprised. "Wwhats wwrong wwith you!" he shouted. "You dumped me for this? For this mustard blooded freak?" he asked angrily.

Feferi narrowed her eyes then slapped Eridan angrily. "S)(ut up!" she snapped.

Sollux stood up and glared down at Eridan. "Get out of here Eriidan" he said slowly.

Eridan narrowed his eyes then stood up and grabbed his weapon. He walked over and pulled Vriska over to him. "Let's go." he said simply as he guided her away ignoring her shouting at Kanaya.

Kanaya walked over to Feferi and Sollux and smiled faintly. "Well Looks Like Help Came Just In Time." she said.

"W) (appened?" Feferi asked softly after she shot Kanaya a smile.

Sollux sighed softly. "Apparently KK was kiidnapped by Eriidan and Vri2ka because he knew a 2ecret or 2omethiing about them ii guess." he said. "KK iis on the run now and ii wa2 goiing to meet them, want to come?" he asked.

Feferi nodded and smiled "I'll come, I don't want any friends to get hurt!" she said.

Kanaya smiled "Well That's Good To Hear" she said. "We Need All The Help We Can Get." she said. "We Should Get Going Though." she said as she glanced up at the sky. "Karkat And Gamzee Should Be Pretty Far Ahead And It Could Take Us A While To Catch Up" she said with a sigh. "Follow Me." she said before she turned and quickly started to walk back the way she came.

Feferi smiled faintly and took Sollux's hand. She then began to walk after Kanaya as the other troll lead the way towards the cave. She hoped Karkat and Gamzee were okay, but she was sure they would be! Vriska and Eridan were nowhere near them for now! Everything would be great! If they all teamed up there was no way Eridan and Vriska could hurt poor Karkat! She smiled at Sollux happily, she was sure those two would be so happy to see them all!

…

Hey guys… So so soooo sorry I haven't updated on time! I was super busy this week which I'm usually not! I will go back to updating every night or every other night now! I hope you like this chapter and please review! Again I'm so sorry for the delay! Thank you for being patient with me! You guys are the best! :3


	6. The Search

It took them a while but finally Sollux, Kanaya, and Feferi had made it to the tunnels. Relying on where Kanaya had left the pair and a few footprints here and there they finally found themselves deep within the tunnels but without any clues to where the two trolls had gone. They began to search for Gamzee and Karkat hoping they hadn't gotten too far ahead of them and they could all get out together before Eridan and Vriska recovered.

"KK!" Sollux called out loudly.

"Gamzee?" Kanaya shouted after him. She frowned and looked around then turned her head to look at Feferi. "Did You Hear Something?" she asked.

"I'm not sure.." Feferi said softly. "But I t)(ink I )(eard crying.." she said worriedly.

Sollux frowned worriedly then began to walk faster "KK!" he shouted loudly. Was his friend hurt? Was Gamzee hurt? What had happened? Were other trolls working with Vriska and Eridan?

Kanaya walked beside him quietly until she too began to hear the quite sobs. "Follow Me" she said suddenly before she took off running.

The three ran in silence desperately listening to all the sounds around them, granted all they could hear were their own footsteps and the sound of crying. Eventually they found Gamzee sitting on the ground with his head in his hands sobbing quietly.

"Gamzee?" Feferi asked softly. "W)(ats wrong..?" she asked.

"Gamzee! Where iis KK!" Sollux asked panicked when he realized Karkat wasn't with Gamzee. Had Gamzee lost him? Had Karkat gotten hurt and Gamzee gone for help then gotten lost?

"He.. He MoThErFuCkInG rAn OfF!" Gamzee whimpered.

"Why? What Happened To Cause Him To Leave You?" Kanaya asked confused.

"wE gOt InTo A mOtHeRfUcKiNg ArGuMeNt AnD hE rAn OfF" Gamzee replied. "i LoOkEd ArOuNd BuT i CaNt FiNd HiM!" he said sadly. "i FuCkInG lOsT hIm.." he added.

"Why diid you two have two argue at a tiime liike thii2?" Sollux asked angrily. "We need to hurry up and fiind KK before they do!" he grumbled.

"We could split up." Feferi offered as she patted Gamzee's back and whipped his tears away.

"Two dangerous!" Sollux said. "They miight have followed us!" he added.

"I Doubt It" Kanaya interjected. "I Believe They Might Have Gone To Equius First Since Vriska Needs Her Robot Arm Fixed." she said.

"Oh no.." Sollux whispered.

"W)(ats wrong?" Feferi asked worriedly.

"Equius miight giive them robots.." Sollux snapped. He looked around "iif they have robots trying to fiind us they miight fiind KK before we do!" he said worriedly.

Upon hearing that it made Gamzee sob harder. What had he done? He loved his Karkles more then anything in the world! He had thought Karkat had only been interested in being moirails with him! If he had thought he wanted to be more Gamzee would never had tried to get with Tavros! And now Karkat was going to die because of it! He clenched his fists together and let out a scream of pain and sorrow as he fell into Feferi's lap. He could barely hear her trying to calm him down, it just wasn't the same.. She wasn't his moirail.. She wasn't the boy he loved.. Her shooshes just didn't warm his heart like Karkat's did.. And now because he never had the courage to tell Karkat how he felt he would never see him again. By now he had probably put too much distance between himself and the others. He'd walk right into a trap and die before any of them could save him! And it was all Gamzee's fault.. He'd broken Karkat's heart and now he'd have to find him dead... They could never be matesprits now..

-With Karkat-

He walked in silence ignoring the calls of his friends. He could barely hear them they were so faint.. But they were here. Which meant he had to keep going, hopefully they would find Gamzee and it would distract them. His cheeks blushed a slight color of red and he let out a growl as he looked at the ground. He bet Gamzee would tell them all about his little freak out and they would all have a good laugh before coming to find him again. And if this shit every ended they would never let him down! He'd always be known as the mutant blood who was just as desperate as Eridan! Great.. Just fucking great!

He stopped walking and looked around quietly as he came to a tunnel that split into two. Which way should he go? He bit his lip nervously before walking down the right path, it began to get darker and darker and he was starting to consider heading back when he started to hear noises.. Not the sounds of his friends.. No the sounds of the forest at night.. He smiled to himself and forced himself to continue to walk silently to not alert anyone. Eventually he made his way out into the forest and dashed off in a random direction. He wasn't sure where he was going.. But any place was better than this! Maybe if he got far enough his friends wouldn't find him.. Then at least they would be out of danger.. Sollux's matesprit was Feferi after all.. Since she was the heiress he was sure she could protect them..

-Back with Vriska and Eridan-

"Howw are wwe suppose to get him if they are alwways around?" Eridan asked as they walked side by side towards Equius's hive.

"I'm not sure.. I wonder if he'll tell them our secret." Vriska replied as she held her robot arm in her other hand.

"I doubt it." Eridan replied with a smirk. "He wwouldn't take the chance, he's clever sometimes I'll give him that. And he does care about them. I bet he would never tell anyone that glubbin secret." he said.

Vriska smiled faintly "Well that's good." she said. She narrowed her eyes as they got to the hive and kicked open the door. She rolled her eyes as Aradia whirled around quickly and looked at them confused. "Where is Equius?" she asked.

Equius ran into the room quickly then stopped and looked at Vriska and her arm. He opened his mouth to ask her what happened but she cut him off.

"Just fix it." she said. "We don't have time to answer questions were hunting lowbloods." she said.

Equius glanced at his matesprit Aradia worriedly then moved to get the parts. He walked over to Vriska as he began to sweat and quickly began to work.

Eridan frowned confused then smirked as he realized what had freaked Equius out. Aradia was a low blood, her disgusting dark red blood was rivaled only by Karkat's mutant candy red. He laughed as he got an idea. "If you give us some robots wwe wwont try to hunt your little matesprit." he said.

Aradia rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply but Equius cut her off.

"As you wish." Equius replied simply not looking up from his work. "But Nepeta is off limits as well.." he said.

Vriska rolled her eyes "Yeah okay whatever, just hurry up and fix my arm." she said.

Equius nodded and fell silent not even looking up from his work once. He finished after ten minutes and walked out of the room then came back with a few robots. He handed their controls over to Eridan and stepped back to stand in front of Aradia. He walked to the door slowly as Vriska laughed and skipped out as Eridan and the robots followed her. He sighed relieved and shut the door after them.. .

….

Well here is chapter six! I hope you guys enjoy it! It'll get more interesting in chapter seven, there will probably be at least three or four more chapters depending on a few times. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and this new chapter. Its appreciated! So are the reviews, thank you for them I just love getting reviews.


	7. No turning back

-With Feferi, Sollux, Gamzee, and Kanaya-

Eventually they got Gamzee to his feet and calm enough to continue their search. Kanaya was convinced that Karkat had probably found his way out by now, and since time wasn't on their side they had to hurry. So they skipped their conversations for the most part and walked in silence until they finally found their way out. Sollux and Kanaya walked ahead surveying the area and looking for clues as to where Karkat could have gone while Gamzee and Feferi walked a bit behind them with Feferi trying to console Gamzee.

"It'll be alrig)(t." Feferi said softly as she walked beside Gamzee with one arm around his shoulders. He was slouching slightly so it wasn't awkward for her to try to get her arm up around his shoulders.

"No It WoNt Be." Gamzee mumbled. He sniffled and whipped his tears away "I mOtHeRfUcKiNg LoVe HiM sIs." he said sadly. "AnD nOw…" he choked out.

"Oh Gamzee!" Feferi whimpered softly. "I swear to cod we'll find )(im!" she promised.

Gamzee glanced at her then looked over at Kanaya and Sollux. He sighed and hung his head. "I rEaLlY fUcKiNg MeSsEd Up ThIs TiMe DiDnT i?" he asked.

"No you didn't!" Feferi insisted. "It's a big misunderstanding! And w)(en we find him everyt)(ing will be fine! I promise!" she said with a faint smile.

Gamzee sniffled and smiled faintly trying to look hopeful. He wasn't use to being like this, in fact he couldn't remember a time he had ever been this upset…

Sollux sighed deeply and grumbled softly to himself.

"What Was That?" Kanaya asked as she glanced over at him.

"I wa2 ju2t mumbliing to my2elf about how stupiid KK can be sometiimes!" Sollux replied annoyed.

"Karkat Is Just Upset" Kanaya said softly. "He Deals With Things Like This In A…Special Way You Could Say." She said. "It's Just Who He Is, But We Will Find Him And Things Will Turn Out Alright." she said.

"We better fiind hiim before he gets hiim2elf iinto more trouble." Sollux grumbled. He sighed and looked around then suddenly smiled. "ii thiink ii found a clue." he said.

"What Did You Find?" Kanaya asked as she stopped walking and gave him her full attention.

"Look, 2ee the mark2 on thii2 tree? It'2 from hii2 2iickle!" Sollux replied as he looked around. "There are a few more.. iit look2 liike he got angry or somethiing and iin throwiing one of hii2 fiit2 he scratched up a few trees." he said.

Kanaya nodded and began to walk faster. "We Must Hurry!" she said loudly so that Feferi and Gamzee would hear her as well. "We Are Getting Closer! We Might Find Him Soon!" she announced.

-With Karkat-

"UGGH!" Karkat shouted as he sliced up another tree. "DAMMIT! WHY AM I SO FUCKING STUPID?" he screamed. His pitiful mood had quickly escalated into anger once he found himself lost in the forest. He growled angrily as he stopped and looked around. He grumbled as he sat down and shoved one of his sickles into the ground. He had found them in Sollux's bag right before they left to try to foolishly outrun Vriska and Eridan. He knew Sollux has probably forgotten to give them to him so he took them, they were his anyways! So it didn't matter if he took them and didn't say anything..right? Not that it even fucking matters anyways! They won't be seeing him for a long time. He smirked faintly as he came to this conclusion, at least he had gotten his friends out of harm's way.. Although thinking of them brought a familiar sting… Even if Gamzee was out of harm's way.. He still was pained by the thought of never seeing him again. Karkat let out a soft sigh as he pulled his knees up and buried his face in them.

"Giving up already?" A female voice asked happily behind him.

Karkat jumped to his feet and grabbed his sickle, as he turned around he felt like he was going to be sick… Vriska and Eridan were standing in front of him.. With four robots standing alongside them.. Of course that damn Equius would have to go and help them!

Vriska smiled brightly "Well? Aren't you giving up? You know you can't possi8ly win!" she said.

"NO I'M NOT GIVING UP YOU FUCKASS! LIKE I WOULD GIVE YOU THE SATISFACTION OF GIVING INTO YOU!" Karkat snarled back.

"No need to get so angry." Eridan said calmly. "There wwill be plenty of time for that." he said. "Noww come on, no need to make this ugly." he said. "Just come wwith us and I promise wwe wwont punish you too severely for your stupid escape attempt!"

"IT WASN'T AN ATTEMPT YOU COCKY ASSHOLE I ACTUALLY DID ESCAPE! HOW ELSE WOULD I END UP IN THIS FUCKING FOREST?" Karkat replied angrily.

"Oh Karkles.. Why must you 8e so difficult?" Vriska asked with a sigh. "Although its 8een a lot of fun playing with you.. This game is starting to 8ore me!" she complained. "So I guess it's time for it to come to an end.. It was fun while it lasted though! But Eridan and I must move onto a new game, gotta keep things interesting, ya know?" she added with a smirk.

Eridan lifted his weapon and narrowed his eyes. "Although.. A last good fight should end this wwell." he said. "You have given us quite the challenge.. Although you knoww, no one beats us at our owwn game." he said with a smirk.

Karkat narrowed his eyes trying to cover his nervousness up, of course he knew that.. But that didn't mean he wouldn't foolishly play into their game and try to save himself. "BRING IT ON THEN FUCKASSES! STOP TALKING AND ACTUALLY FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" he challenged as he raised his sickle up.

Vriska smirked and pulled her dice out. "With pleasure!" she said happily.

Karkat glanced at the dice then at Eridan's deadly weapon. He had to think fast, his sickle wasn't going to be able to save him from both of those.. "OF FUCKING COURSE YOUR GOING TO USE THOSE!" he shouted. "LIKE YOU COULD BEAT ME WITHOUT YOUR FANCY WEAPONS!" he said.

"Is that a challenge?" Eridan asked.

"Could 8e interesting" Vriska said with a shrug. She put her dice back in her pocket and smirked. "Alright, we'll play your game Karkles." she said.

Karkat threw his sickle into a tree, the other one was laying beside the tree. He watched as Eridan set his weapon down then narrowed his eyes and took a step forward..

Vriska was the first to strike, she shot forward pretending to go left before she quickly went right and kicked him in the side. Karkat ended up turning right after and grabbed her foot and swung her at Eridan who dodged just in time to watch Karkat let Vriska go and send her flying into a tree. Eridan then leapt at Karkat and grabbed him by his collar then turned and slammed into into a tree then began to punch him repeatedly. Karkat kicked him away and spit out some blood before he growled and leapt at Eridan only to be tackled by Vriska. They kept fighting similar to this for a while until Eridan had Karkat's arms pulled behind him as Karkat sat on his knees being punched by Vriska.

Suddenly Gamzee burst through the trees, he and the others had continued following the sickle marks and had eventually caught the sounds of the fighting. After which Gamzee ran ahead, the others were only a few feet behind him but he wasted no time springing into action. He kicked Vriska away then ripped Eridan off Karkat and threw him into a tree. He knelt down in front of Karkat and gently took Karkat's injured face into his hands. His eyes were full of tears as he smiled faintly at him.

"I lOvE yOu" Gamzee said softly. He leaned forward slightly and kissed Karkat gently trying not to hurt him. He pulled away and smiled then gasped as a rock smashed into his head. He fell forward onto Karkat's chest.

Karkat gasped and looked up at Vriska. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed. Before he could get up Feferi had tackled Vriska and began to punch her. It would have stunned Karkat seeing Feferi fighting but he was to angry to pause and be stunned. He gently laid a knocked out Gamzee down and stood up his eyes dark with anger and hatred. How dare she.. How dare she hurt him! What Feferi was doing to her would be nothing compared to what he would do to her..

…..

Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter as well! I will probably have a new chapter up tomorrow since I don't have anything planned. Hopefully it will be right after school, if not it will be up later in the day for me like this one is. I don't have anything else to say but reviews are loved and I hope to see what you guys think of this chapter as well!


	8. The Bright Side

Karkat looked around the small clearing, Kanaya and Sollux had targeted Eridan. That was good.. it would keep him out of the way for now. He gently put his hands on Feferi's shoulders and pulled her up.

"GO HELP THEM…" he said darkly.

"You sure..?" Feferi asked softly.

"GO HELP THEM…" Karkat replied simply.

Feferi nodded then turned and ran over to Kanaya, Sollux, and Eridan. Karkat looked down at Vriska who just laughed and stood up.

"Now what?" Vriska asked with a smirk.

Karkat growled and punched her "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" he snarled. He chuckled and shook his head "YOU JUST WAIT! I'M STARTING TO REMEMBER VRISKA!" he snarled. "STARTING TO REMEMBER WHAT YOU WANTED TO DESTROY! THAT SECRET? I CAN BEAT YOU WITH IT! I CAN KILL YOU WITH IT!" he shouted.

Vriska's smirk quickly faded and she narrowed her eyes. "But you won't." she said with a shrug. "You don't have it in you." she said as she snapped her fingers and the robots went to help Eridan, he looked like he needed more help than she did…

"THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK!" Karkat screamed.

"Such a temper!" Vriska said with a laugh. "Why do you always have to be such a cra8? It's not that cool you kno-" she started but was cut off as Karkat punched her again.

Karkat narrowed his eyes, he could barely contain himself. He had never felt such rage before in his life, sure he got angry a lot but this was different. What if she had killed Gamzee? What if she had made him forget everything? What if she made him into a completely different person by hitting him with that rock? There were too many possibilities to think of, and each one only added to his anger. He leapt at her and gasped as she kicked him in the ribs and knocked him down.

Vriska stood up and narrowed her eyes "You're so foolish." she said. "You will never 8eat me! You won't even come close!" she said as she rolled her eyes. She gasped as Karkat kicked her legs out from under her and she fell down. She lifted her head just in time to see the indigo blood covered rock slam into her face. She gasped in pain and fell backwards her blue blood joining the indigo blood that covered the ground.

Karkat narrowed his eyes and tried to attack her again but Sollux pulled him back. He looked up surprised, he hadn't even been aware that the fight with Eridan was over. He glanced around not seeing Eridan anywhere. He looked at Sollux in silence waiting for a lecture or something about how stupid running off was and how it was his fault Gamzee was hurt… But it never came.. Instead what Sollux did surprised him.

"Let2 just get hiim out of here before she wake2 up." Sollux said softly.

Karkat let out a sigh, he didn't feel like arguing so he just nodded and slowly stood up. He let the rock fall out of his hands and onto the ground watching in intently before he walked over to Gamzee with Sollux close beside him. Gamzee was bigger than both of them so they both lifted him up and carried him quietly. Feferi and Kanaya followed them in silence no one dared talk anymore. Even if they did, it was doubtful that anyone would answer.

Eventually they made it to a small quickly made hive that Sollux had thrown together on an adventure with Aradia sweeps ago. It had all the basic necessities in it but nothing that really stood out as a home that Sollux had built and currently owned. It was basically just used for incidents like this, not that many happened of course… But it was good to be prepared! They gently laid Gamzee on one of the couches and backed off as Kanaya treated his wound. After she was done she left to survey the area while Feferi and Sollux retreated to the kitchen. Feferi wanted to cook a big meal for them all and Sollux just wanted to get out of the way. Karkat on the other hand sat beside the couch silently watching tv, he had it turned down to where he could barely hear it so it wouldn't disturb Gamzee.

After a few hours Gamzee finally opened his eyes, the first things he noticed was the strange ceiling and the smell of the food that Feferi was making. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. He winced in pain and looked around, he flinched slightly startled to see Karkat. He looked up and looked over at the kitchen where he could see Feferi running around while Sollux sat on the counter with a bored look on his face. He looked down at Karkat and gently poked his shoulder.

Karkat turned his head quickly "GAMZEE! YOUR AWAKE!" he said happily.

Gamzee nodded "WhErE aRe We?" he asked. "WhAt HaPpEnD?" he added.

Karkat sighed "WERE IN SOME EXTRA HIVE SOLLUX HAS. AND WHAT HAPPENED WAS VRISKA KNOCKED YOU OUT WHEN SHE HIT THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD WITH SOME STUPID FUCKING ROCK." he said softly leaving out the part about the kiss.

Gamzee nodded again and fell silent for a few minutes as he surveyed the room around them. Finally he looked at Karkat again. "hOw DiD yOu ReAcT?" he asked.

"TO WHAT? VRISKA HITTING YOU? I BASHED HER FACE IN WITH THE SAME ROCK." Karkat replied.

Gamzee had to force himself not to smile and laugh, his head still ached and he figured laughing wouldn't help it. "nO i MeAn HoW dID yOu ReAcT tO mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg KiSs?" he asked softly.

Karkat blushed his cheeks turning a bright candy red. "Y-YOU REMEMBER THAT?" he asked.

Gamzee nodded and studied him quietly.

"I'LL ADMIT, IT WAS A CLEVER WAY TO GET ME TO COME BACK." Karkat replied casually as he avoided looking at Gamzee. "I PROMISE I WONT TELL TAVROS." he said struggling to keep the pain out of his voice.

Gamzee frowned sadly. "I mEaNt iT" he said softly.

"Y..YOU DID?" Karkat asked as he lifted his head and looked at Gamzee.

"yEaH i ReAlLy Do MoThErFuCkInG lOvE yOu…" Gamzee replied.

Karkat smiled, something incredibly rare for him, "I LOVE YOU TOO." he said as he leaned forward and gently kissed Gamzee.

Gamzee blushed then smiled brightly. "So DoEs ThIs MeAn WeRe In A dIfFeReNt QuAdReNt NoW?" he asked.

Karkat shrugged "IF YOU WANT, I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT ALTHOUGH I WILL MISS HAVING YOU AS A MOIRAIL, YOU'RE THE BEST MOIRAIL ON ALL OF ALTERNIA." he said.

Gamzee chuckled "oNlY fOr YoU i Am" he replied. "BuT i Do WaNt To Be MaTeSpRiTs, I aLmOsT lOsT tHe ChAnCe OnCe, I wOnT lOsE iT aGaIn." he said.

Karkat smiled softly "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THE CHANCE EITHER, SO MATESPRITS IT IS THEN." he said.

"Oh this is so EXCITING!" Feferi shouted from the kitchen, she had been listening quietly and struggling to not say anything.

Karkat blushed deeply "SHUT UP!" he shouted as Gamzee just laughed happily and pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged Gamzee back as Kanaya walked in and looked at them both quietly.

"There mate2priit2 now." Sollux called from the kitchen.

Kanaya simply smiled and nodded "That Is Wonderful News." She said.


	9. The Plan

After a few hours they gathered in the kitchen and sat around in silence. They needed to come up with a plan.. They needed to end this and soon. They couldn't continue to run around like this. Where else would they go if someone else got hurt? What would they do for food? With so many of them it just wouldn't work…

"Well Does Anyone Have Any Ideas?" Kanaya asked.

"We could ambus)( t)(em." Feferi said softly.

"And do what?" Sollux asked. "Kiill them?" he asked harshly.

Everyone stared at him in silence. Is that what it would come down to? The sudden tension in the room could be cut with a knife. No one wanted to kill them, they had all been friends at one point… But that was before Eridan and Vriska had gone off the deep end and tried to kill Karkat for no good reason! To everyone's knowledge Karkat had never threatened either of them with what he had learned. They had panicked but did they deserve to die for that?

"WeLl MaYbE" Gamzee said finally breaking the silence. He looking up at them all, his head was resting on Karkat's lap, he didn't feel like sitting up he just wanted to rest some more…

"But t)(ere our friends!" Feferi cried out.

"They Did Nearly Torture Karkat To Death." Kanaya said as she looked at Feferi. "We Cannot Forget That. If They Are Cruel Enough To Try To Bash Gamzee's Head In And Torture Karkat To Death We Can No Longer Rely On Them As Friends." she said.

"Are you only saying t)(at because Vriska broke your glubbing )(eart?" Feferi challenged.

Kanaya looked away obviously offended and slightly hurt. "Of Course Not!" she said her voice raising slightly in pitch but keeping its motherly sound. "I Care Deeply For Vriska, But She Has To Be Stopped. Who Will She Go After Next? She Doesn't Care About The Hemospectrum." she added. "She Made That Obvious When She Attacked Gamzee." she said.

"Who el2e would 2he go after?" Sollux asked finally speaking up again.

"Perhaps Aradia?" Kanaya offered. "She Might Still Be Mad At Her And Use It As An Excuse." she said.

Feferi paled slightly, Aradia was her best friend. She looked at Karkat "W)(at do you t)(ink?" she asked.

Karkat who had been silent the whole time looked up. "I AGREE THAT WE COULD MAKE A PLAN. I AGREE THAT THEY ARE DANGEROUS. I AGREE THAT WE CAN NO LONGER TRUST THEM…." he said as he hesitated suddenly.

"And?" Sollux questioned.

Karkat looked down at Gamzee and gently placed his hand on Gamzee's before he looked up at their friends with a dark look in his eyes. "I THINK WE SHOULD KILL THEM." he said.

"Are you 2ure KK?" Sollux asked slightly surprised.

"THEY WILL NEVER FUCKING STOP AND YOU KNOW IT! IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE THE LONGER WE LET THIS GO ON. WHO KNOWS WHO ELSE THEY WILL KILL?" Karkat replied.

"I'm Afraid I Must Agree With Karkat" Kanaya said softly. "If You Two Don't Feel The Same You Don't Have To Help." she said.

Sollux grinned "Of course ii agree and wiill help." he replied. He glanced at his matesprit. "What about you?" he asked.

Feferi sighed softly and looked at her friends with a sad look. "I don't want to kill t)(em." she said softly. "I'll miss them…But we can't let them )(urt anyone else.." she said as she hung her head.

Sollux put his arm around her "Then were settled…. Let2 get a plan together." he said.

They ended up getting Sollux to pull out a white board as they planned their attack. Karkat was certain they would go back to the building they had kept him in to get more weapons and to heal Vriska's face. So Kanaya mapped out where they should all surround the building. She advised for them all to get their weapons of choice and then they could all sneak in. Eventually them would form a circle around Eridan and Vriska once they found their location inside the building. From then on following directions Sollux would send everyone via their phones they would close in on Vriska and Eridan and attack. They did not discuss who would exactly kill them. They couldn't bring themselves to, they silently decided it would just have to be something that happens in battle that they cannot control…

Eventually they all split up to return to their own hives to get their weapons. It didn't take very long except for Feferi who had to go farther than the others. But within an hour they had gotten their weapons, some had even sharpened theirs, and started out towards the building. Gamzee and Sollux did the leading towards it. They knew the way better than the others. Kanaya and Feferi had never been there and Karkat had passed out on the way out. Although they weren't completely sure of their way they were still the best trolls to follow. It took them about an hour and a half before they reached the building.

They could see no signs of life but they were convinced the two trolls were there.

"Do YoU tHiNk ThEy HaVe CaMeRaS?" Gamzee asked softly as they stared at the building from the edge of the trees.

"FUCK! I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT!" Karkat grumbled.

"Lower your voice!" Feferi hissed at Karkat.

"I'm Not Sure If They Have Any Security Cameras…" Kanaya answered Gamzee.

"Well iif they do ii can 2hut them down." Sollux replied.

"hOw?" Gamzee asked.

Sollux pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes. "how do you thiink? Even my phone has the technology needed for thii2 2ort of thiing!" he said.

Karkat chuckled then smiled warmly at Gamzee who squeezed his hand slightly. It was strange to see the two so happy, but now was not the time to dwell on that.. "Well We Should Hurry, How Long Will It Take?" Kanaya asked.

"Only a few miinutes." Sollux mumbled. He chuckled "They have a few, although none around here just ba2iically at the normal entrances. How 2tupiid of them." he said. "ii'll have them down iin a few 2econd2. We can 2tart heading out now. We need to hurry and get iin before they notiice us." he said.

"I THOUGHT THERE CAMERAS WOULD BE DONE." Karkat said.

"Well yeah.. but they can 2tiill look out the wiindow KK" Sollux replied dryly shutting Karkat up quickly.

"We s)(ouldn't waste anymore time." Feferi said. "Let's just get t)(is over wit)(" she said.

They all agreed and reluctantly split up. They hadn't surveyed the building to much so Feferi and Karkat weren't to sure about what was on the other side. So they were especially nervous when they split up to take on one side of the giant building. Gamzee and Kanaya weren't as nervous as they split up for the other side. Sollux seemed slightly nervous and calm all at the same time as he took back of the building.

They slipped in through the windows and began their walk. It seemed like a maze really, and Karkat didn't want to get lost in it. What if he went off his path and ran into Gamzee? There whole idea would be ruined! Or what if Feferi found Kanaya? Or Sollux found him? The idea seemed to be starting to fall apart the more he thought about how they could mess up. He quickly and silently moved behind a wall as he heard footsteps. He listened quietly as he heard Eridan mumbling to himself as he went down the hall and towards a few rooms that lead to a large living room like area.

Karkat swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he heard Vriska and Eridan start to talk. He stayed where he was waiting for the message with one hand tightly holding his sickles and the other his phone. In a few minutes they would ambush the two trolls. Would the two trolls be dead within an hour? Two hours? What if one of their own was killed instead? What if Eridan and Vriska won? No… They wouldn't win… He'd use the secret if he had to. He felt it was cruel to use a weakness to win but… he couldn't let this end badly.. He just hoped the other were where they were supposed to be and the two trolls they were stalking hadn't already figured out their plan…

…

Sorry for a slightly late update. Anyways I'm going away again this weekend so the next update won't be until this Sunday. I forgot to put a note in the last chapter so I didn't get a chance to give you too much of a heads up. But anyways I hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for the reviews there always appreciated!


	10. Time to Act

Karkat stood still nervously, minutes felt like hours to him. He looked down at his phone and sighed silently in relief as a message from Sollux was waiting for him.

'2urround the large liiviing room area and bur2t iin, iin two miinute2'

Karkat stuffed his phone in his pockets and crept forward slightly. He stayed still a few seconds after the two minute mark nervous no one else would do anything. He sighed and pulled the door open and burst in. He glanced at Kanaya surprised as she burst in at the same time. Gamzee and Sollux were already there. Feferi came in just afterwards and looked away from her ex moirail Eridan.

Vriska looked up and chuckled "Well hello to you too." she said.

Eridan looked around at them to shocked to say anything.

Sollux was the first to strike, he had to do this now before he could back out and stop. He knew Eridan and Vriska wouldn't stop, they'd kill them all and not think twice about it… He sort of wished he could do that now.. But he knew he wouldn't be himself if he could. He wasn't like them, he wasn't a monster… Just a simple troll who's hand was forced, a simple troll who will spend the rest of his life missing the two friends he would lose today.

Gamzee ran after him his clubs raised up and a dead serious look on his face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, mostly because he didn't want to think. This felt sickeningly natural for him, he was a young subjuggulator after all. Beat the life out of other trolls is what he was meant to do… Sure he would miss them sometimes but… He didn't truly feel sorry for what he was about to do. They had hurt him, they had hurt Karkat, they had hurt his other friends. They had to pay for this…

Kanaya narrowed her eyes and ran forward her chain saw roaring with life. All of the pain and anger Vriska had caused her boiled to the surface. She had loved Vriska, loved her as a moirail at first and then as more. And what had Vriska done? Tossed her to the side and ignored her like she was nothing… And Eridan? Well he had never shown her much kindness. She had tried to befriend him, to be nice to him when others weren't. And she just got insults in return. She wouldn't miss them, perhaps she would ache for Vriska every so often like she did now but she would not miss them truly…

Karkat moved forward finally having the courage to. Sure he was usually loud and angry and violent like at times. But deep down he could never imagine hurting a friend. And this is what he had to do. To protect himself and the ones he loved. He knew he couldn't live in a world without Gamzee, Sollux, and Kanaya. And Feferi meant to much to Sollux for Karkat to let her get hurt now because of him. They were his closest friends. He saw such a bright future for them all, a bright future for them all together. And so he had to do this, as much as he didn't want to. He wanted everyone to know peace, deep down he had always secretly hoped for what the sufferer had always hoped for. For blood to not matter, for peace to rule…

Feferi was the last to move, she had never felt so guilty before. But she knew as an heiress she should at least stop being such a wriggler. She would miss Eridan so much, not him as he is now, but the Eridan she grew up with. The best friend she lost when he became quadrant and hemospectrum obsessed. This Eridan was not the one she had seen as her moirail. He was just a shell… As for Vriska.. She had never particularly been fond of her. They hadn't talked much and had never been close but she still considered her a friend. And felt guilty for attacking her. Even more guilty in knowing that Vriska would get a sort of sick pleasure out of this… She felt like just as much of a monster as they were… She turned her head and looked at Karkat surprised by him.

Karkat pulled out an eight ball and threw it at Vriska causing her to drop a few dice. He quickly picked them up and shoved them into the opening of Eridan's weapon. He then grabbed the cue ball he had been hiding and slammed it into Eridan's weapon and turned and tackled his friends away as the weapon exploded. He turned and kicked the dice out of Vriska's hands. "Kanaya! Destroy them!" he shouted.

Kanaya looked at him confused but quickly used her chainsaw to reduce the remaining dice to dust.

Vriska and Eridan looked shocked.

That had been Karkat's secret all along. He had figured out the cue ball and the dice could destroy Eridan's legendary weapon, and without the dice Vriska was a pretty bad fighter. All her talk about having all the luck was just made up. She was completely reliant on the dice. Such a simple secret really, he found it strange that no one had figured it out. Not even he had figured it out, truly it had been Doc Scratch who had told him about it.

Karkat let out a soft sigh and leapt at Vriska swinging one of his sickles and slamming it into her non robotic arm. He bit his lip slightly as she let out a scream. He heard the roar of the chainsaw beside him as Kanaya ran over and swung at Vriska. He heard a scream as Gamzee's clubs slammed down on Eridan just as Feferi's trident pierced him. He took a step back as Sollux blasted what was left of their friends and reduced it to dust.

They all stood in silence, how easy it had been to destroy their weaponless friends. How guilty they all felt over something like that, that had to be done. It was truly strange though when they thought about how it was just how their world worked. They had been raised to know this was what was expected. Kill those who get in your way… Although many had killed for lesser reasons… They still felt horrible… Yet relieved.. It was finally over..

"We CaN gO hOmE" Gamzee said softly.

"You and Karkat can build a )(ive toget)(er." Feferi said with a faint smile that sort of pained her. Pained her to know she could feel such relief after this. "We can all be okay now.." she said.

Sollux put an arm around Feferi and looked at them all. "Were all 2afe now." he said.

"I Think We Should Leave Here Now." Kanaya said. " And Destroy This Building Once We Leave." she said. "It Will Only Be Full Of Bad Memories And Getting Rid Of It Will Help." she said.

"I AGREE LETS BURN IT TO THE FUCKING GROUND!" Karkat said as he jumped forward a bit only to be grabbed around the waist gently by Gamzee. He looked up and blushed slightly as he saw Gamzee smiling softly and adoringly at him.

"Well…lets go t)(en…" Feferi said softly. She hugged Sollux's arm and quietly began to lead them all out.

Once they were all outside they gathered firewood and some lighter fluid and a few matches. And then they burned it down. They waited for hours and hour until it was finally completely gone except for the ash. And then they vowed to never return to this place in the forest. And with that they began their trek home.

…..

Sorry for the suuuuper late update I had writers block… There will probably be only one more chapter after this. The chapter where they get home and everyone finds out about Gamzee and Karkat, and the deaths of Vriska and Eridan. Hope you like this chapter! Again sorry for taking so long! :3


End file.
